


I'll Walk You Home

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crack ship, they're probably like. 17?? maybe???, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to go home hours ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Walk You Home

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. "I'll walk you home."  
> my fav crack ship...........

The date had lasted longer than either had planned. Just one movie, maybe make some food; go home before the sun set.

After two movies, and half a season of cartoons from the 2000’s, Craig and Pete might have gone a little overboard.

They had watched Ferris Bueller’s Day Off, and then slinked off to the kitchen together. Craig had made caramel corn while Pete sat criss cross on the kitchen table. Forrest Gump came next, for what seemed like the eighth time, and the two had sat beside each other on the floor. By the end of the movie, Pete’s head was hanging off the couch, and Craig was trying to throw popcorn into his mouth.

“Courage the Cowardly Dog is on Netflix.” Craig had said after a few long moments of silence.

“You know what I like.” Pete had answered.

They had gone through nearly half the season before either of them looked up.

“Shit.” Pete mumbled as he sat up from his place on the couch, turning his attention to the window. “Craig, what time is it?”

Craig followed the goth’s lead and turned to the window, then grabbed his phone from the coffee table.

“It’s like, almost ten…” He rubbed the back of his neck as he put his phone down.

“ _Shit_.” Pete closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Weren’t we supposed to stop like, after the first movie?”

“We enjoy each other’s company too much.” Craig had laid back down on the floor, moving to nudge Pete’s leg with his hand. Pete kicked at him lightly.

“Not funny. I need to go home.” He shoved himself off of the couch, now looming over Craig.

“Yeah.” Craig said. He stuck his hand out. Pete grabbed it, and tried to help haul the taller boy to his feet. It was for show, mostly, Pete could barely lift anything, let alone Craig. “Sorry for keeping you.”

Pete shook his head, pushing his hair out of his face. “It’s not your fault.” He looked up at Craig, green eyes fluttering. “Actually, yes, it is. But we’re both to blame.” Pete shrugged his shoulders. Craig snickered.

“Curse you, Courage.” Craig hummed, Pete rolled his eyes. Craig stepped forward, leaning some of his weight against Pete’s shoulder. “Thanks for coming over.” He pressed his nose against Pete’s hair.

A small smile lingered on Pete’s lips. “I really have nothing better to do than watch old movies and cartoons with my boyfriend.” Craig pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

“I’ll walk you home.” He murmured.

“You don’t have to.” Pete closed his eyes, sighing softly.

“But, I want to.”

“Then, I guess I can’t make you stay here, huh.”

“Not a chance.”

Pete rolled his eyes, and the two slipped away from the couch and over to the door. They put on their shoes and Pete tugged his over sized jacket over his shoulders, Craig pulled his sweatshirt over his head, and the two slipped out of the house, hand in hand, Craig locking the door behind them.


End file.
